


Fever Heat

by fyredancer



Series: Heat [1]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Creature Fic, Established Relationship, M/M, Twincest, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:12:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyredancer/pseuds/fyredancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only Tom can quench Bill's fever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the **toho_kinkmeme** prompt: _Kitty Bill goes into heat, and only his mate can put out the fire~ Or, ahem, rise to the occasion._
> 
> Thank you **umetnica** for the awesomely perfect manip + banner!
> 
> This is completely filthy 100% unredemptive smut.

"Ahn," Bill says, insistent, pawing at Tom's loose jeans as he deposits his naked self half across Tom's lap, half-sprawled on the couch.

Tom sets aside the TV remote and blinks. Bill has reverted to their half-felinoid form, black-furred ears poking up from his sleek, dark hair, a jet-black tail waving upright in the air like a proud flag. They rarely run around in their felinoid forms even in the privacy of their own home, unless...

"Ahn...ahn," Bill repeats, before licking his lips as he kneads handfuls of Tom's jeans in urgent, jerky gestures. He crawls over Tom's lap, heading for the couch arm as his tail dips and curls and caresses Tom's face and neck in passing.

Tom licks his own lips, openly admiring his naked kitty brother. And why shouldn't he? They're mated, something their mother hadn't quite gotten around to explaining to them as possible before Bill had gone into his first heat and Tom had instinctively mounted, both unbearably turned on and desperate to quench the urges Bill was so beautifully begging for him to fulfill. Cats were sluts but felinoids were part human, and the combination had somehow resulted in the tendency to pair-bond for life during the first cycle of mating.

Neither of them had any complaints, as they'd intended to spend their lives together anyhow. It did, however, make a number of awkward and inconvenient charades necessary for their continued safety and wellbeing. Jost was in on it, at least, and had put plenty of layers in place to ensure their protection.

Bill's tail twitches before sweeping up and to the side, revealing his glistening pink hole. He braces himself over the couch arm, looking over one shoulder in shyly seductive encouragement.

Tom's field of vision narrows to Bill's pert ass and the enchanting wink of that little entrance. Bill is naked, horny, and presenting his ass. It can only mean one thing.

"Ahn," Bill repeats, pushing his ass back out at Tom, arching his hips and making it very obvious as to his intentions.

"You're in heat again," Tom sighs, reaching up a hand to pet over Bill's butt, stroking the silken-smooth skin. He reminds himself to call Jost later to cancel their commitments for the rest of the week before he gets too caught up in what's going to happen next.

"Mm," Bill agrees, eyeing him with smoky, heavy-lidded eyes, wiggling his ass in small side to side movements as though to demand of Tom, _what the hell are you waiting for?_

Tom is still in human form and a bit more practical. He sheds his clothes, albeit quickly considering there's a naked Bill to be tended to, and tests Bill's tight little hole for wetness.

Bill had the presence of mind, at least, to lube himself up before his transformation took hold. He makes anxious noises in the back of his throat as Tom fingers him. He's so responsive, pushing back against the slightest touch.

Bill's perfectly capable of speech in this form, of course, but so desperate to be penetrated that all he can produce are these hungry, delectable little sex noises. He makes another as Tom kneels into place behind him on the couch.

"Ah...ahh, ahh!" Bill insists, tipping his head back and grinding against him as Tom lines them up. After a moment of Tom simply touching him, petting along his sleek flanks and rubbing his hardening cock along Bill's slippery crease, Bill emits a jarring yowl that would make most people think he's in pain, but Tom knows better.

"What do you want?" Tom teases him, reaching down to lay a firm caress from the back of one thigh up over a rear cheek, gripping it and spreading Bill. He's not expecting a coherent response as he grabs his cock and jacks it up and down Bill's cleft for a moment, swelling to his full hardness. He licks his lip like a cat cream-satisfied and enjoys the anticipation that is making Bill keen and shake.

"Niao, _niao,_ " Bill cries, edging stiffly back and bumping his little ass against Tom's hipbones.

Tom nods, places the tip of his pre-come wet cock against Bill's hole, and enters him.

Bill's upright tail thrills against Tom's chest and stomach in quick startled beats for an instant before relaxing and wrapping around his waist as Tom crowds close. Bill croons something wordless yet still needful as Tom presses onward, filling him with his cock in a slow yet inexorable slide.

With a groan, Tom clenches his fingers on Bill's hips and has to pause at the exquisite sensation of Bill closing up tight around his girth.

"Nn, nnh," Bill expresses his frantic enjoyment, rocking back already before Tom's all the way in. His instincts have him in thrall; he wants more and sex and _now_ and he's clearly anxious to get Tom to that same all-consuming state of arousal.

Tom knows they've got all week, though, and he wants to enjoy this first sexual union and make it last, draw it out for his own pleasure before he descends into a mindless sort of instinctual rut, getting it up and into Bill the minute that gorgeous little ass is waved in front of him. He'll probably revert felinoid himself, soon, so he'll be capable whenever Bill presents.

"So good," Tom groans low in his throat as he presses onward, melding his hand to Bill's lower back to guide him into place as he thrusts in and down, sheathing himself entirely.

"Mmmn," Bill moans, draping himself over the arm of the chair and rubbing back against Tom as they settle together at last.

Tom stretches to trail affectionate fingers over Bill's cheek. He's not used to this, being fully human when Bill is felinoid, though they've done it half and half like this before. It leaves him mentally composed enough to want to draw it out, pay attention to the smallest details, and restrained enough to savor what they're doing rather than being so intensely focused in the _now_ as Bill is. Bill gives his fingers a sweet nuzzle before fetching him a nip, dark eyes glaring back in silent reproach for not attending to his needs straight away.

 _You're_ in _me,_ his eyes seem to say, _so get on with it, won't you?_

Tom grins and pets Bill's cheek one last time, thumbing over the delicate bones at his neck and the mark of their tattoo before stroking over Bill's back. He grips Bill's slender waist in both hands and pushes forward, though he's already all the way in. It rocks them together and forces Bill against the couch arm; he looses a stuttering cry and Tom pulls back with a gasp before shuddering forward in the first of many leisurely pumps of his hips, giving Bill plenty of base to tip action that makes him bend over the couch arm and pant, hard.

"You like that?" Tom asks unnecessarily. Bill is already giving him voluble feedback as he presses back against Tom, lifting his hips in that tiny movement with each upstroke that acts on Tom as though sucking him right back into the tight clasp of that flexing, hungry channel.

Bill produces a happy chattering noise and his tail spasms around Tom's waist, caressing the small of his back.

Tom responds to that praise with deeper, faster thrusts, gripping Bill's waist harder to really hold him in place and give it to him. Bill is so tight around his hard cock and he's twitching intermittently, shuddering in the occasional throes of what they've dubbed pre-orgasm for lack of a better term – when it feels so good they're helpless to their bodies' involuntary movements, but not actually coming yet. Tom groans, licks at his lip bolt, and speeds up the pace.

They're both panting now as Tom bends Bill over the couch arm and screws into him without pause. He switches it up every now and then, going from a rapid flutter-pulse of his hips and keeping most of his length inside him, he's fucking so fast; to slow, teasing strokes that drag every inch of his cock out of Bill and fill him again when Bill utters desperate trills and starts to struggle.

When Bill begins to squirm beneath him Tom slams home again, cramming his cock back into Bill's tight hole until Bill warbles an agonized rhapsody of fulfillment and need. This is when Tom gets a little brutal, more feline and less humanoid, and humps down into Bill's ass with raw powerful strokes until Bill is all but collapsed over the couch arm.

Tom shifts his grip on Bill's enticing hips and drags him up off the couch, adjusting their bodies against one another, basically wedging Bill's rear in the air with his own pelvis.

Bill's panting has given way to low, pained-sounding mewls, but Tom knows he's not hurt in the least. He's hungry for it, pliant and fucked-out and ready for his orgasm, but Tom's not done with him yet.

After giving them a few seconds for a breather, Tom begins to undulate his hips, holding Bill in place and pushing him back and forth. He's still mostly inside, withdrawing only an inch or so until he presses the full length of his cock back in and shoves Bill up against the couch arm.

"Ahh," Bill cries, and repeats it for every stroke Tom's giving him. "Ah, ahh, ahh...!" His rising urgency draws Tom along faster until he's slapping his hips against Bill's ass as he plows into him, triple-time. He pulls back, licking at his lips and looking down. A tight grin crosses his face as he admires his proof of possession, the hard red slick sight of him stretching Bill out, making him take Tom as deep as he can go. He watches himself go in and out for a long, extremely pleasurable moment, because watching Bill take him is almost as sexy as the actual act. He's thought of taping them before, but they've both agreed while they're both human and rational that it's far too dangerous.

"Gonna fuck you," Tom rasps, his voice deep and almost unrecognizable.

Bill whimpers, and makes a series of little gasps and grunts as Tom speeds up, seizing his waist and switching over to a rapid pace again.

The wail lets Tom know his twin is close. He could draw it out even more, or he could pump away until they both reach the height of their climax.

Bill tightens down on him, moving back stiffly against him and twitching his tail, slipping off the couch arm and arraying himself in the steepest posture yet, utter submissiveness.

That launches the last of Tom's reasoning self right into the stratosphere.

With a low, needy noise in his throat, Tom rides Bill's ass like his life depends on it. His fingers brand Bill's waist and he thrusts into Bill fast and hard, no room left in his skull for anything but the next thrust, then it's the next, and the next; he needs to get as much of his dick into Bill as fast as possible and repeat the process until they're both screaming.

He reams Bill hard until his twin is crying out, lacerating the air with his urgent screams as Tom keeps thrusting into him, holding him motionless.

That means Bill is close, so close it's literally painful. Still rocking into him, Tom eases into a somewhat slower pace and smooths a hand around Bill's hip to seek out his dripping erection.

Bill jerks against him in a way more spasmodic than graceful, exclaiming weakly as he comes all over Tom's hand and the couch and flops his head back down. He continues to pant and emit pleased-sounding squeaky cries as Tom works his dick into him a little faster.

Tom smears his handful of come over Bill's lower back, his eyes hazing as he pictures himself coming all over Bill's skin, displaying a broad stroke of ownership right there on his naked back or belly or his still-reddened groin. He shudders, focusing on Bill's sweetly-open, panting mouth as he seizes Bill's hips hard enough to bruise and gives him a few last bone-jolting thrusts.

As he begins to slow at last, he reaches down and tugs Bill up from his prone position all squashed up against the couch arm, overriding Bill's rawr of protest and floppy attempts at resistance. He hauls him into range and begins to nibble at the skin he can reach until his target is close enough. Tom closes his mouth over Bill's nape, finding a likely place near the join of neck and shoulder, and bites down hard enough to leave an imprint of his teeth, blood-flush. Only then does Tom release him to collapse once more before flexing his hips almost lazily, groaning as the sight and scent and grip of Bill take him _there_.

"Ahh!" Bill exclaims, his voice breaking. His eyes are all but closed as he looks over his shoulder at Tom, utterly spent and looking all cute now instead of the sex-kitten temptation he was only moments before.

"Bill," Tom groans, and releases a few unintelligible but very happy noises as he fills Bill with his come.

Bill produces little happy sounds as though Tom's orgasm is all his own doing. He squeezes down a few times as though to milk Tom of his climax in its entirety.

"So good," Tom manages, stroking Bill's legs and sides as he descends from his high. He's still buried to his balls and he looks around without much hope for a towel. At last, resigned to it, he reaches for his discarded shirt. He mutters to himself. "This is why the fangirls hardly ever see me wearing something old."

Bill sighs and appears to be on the verge of curling up to take a nap.

Tom chuckles and begins to disentangle their joined bodies. With the shirt underneath his twin's abused ass, he pulls Bill up into a hungry kiss full of probing tongue.

Bill whimpers but opens his mouth to him. "Tom," he husks at last, cuddling up against him when Tom's done nibbling at the fullness of his lower lip. "Mmmn."

"Regained reason?" Tom teases, stroking one ear.

Bill merely blinks at him with heavy-lidded eyes and kneads his thigh.

Tom laughs, pets him, and settles down to finish whatever show he'd been watching when he was summarily interrupted. He discovers in short order his show's been over for probably half an hour, but isn't irked in the least. Bill puts out, after all.

It hasn't been ten minutes before long fingers brush over his thigh, nudging him.

"Ahhn," Bill purrs luxuriantly, and gets on his knees, aiming his ass in Tom's direction again. When there's no immediate reaction from Tom he begins to scoot backward, pressing his feet against Tom's bare leg and hiking his tail high. He sways from side to side, expectant.

Tom gulps, reaches up to grip one sweet little buttock in his hand, and manfully cooperates with the inevitable.


End file.
